Just My Friend's Little Sister
by Codename Jellybean
Summary: She was just his friend's annoying younger sister who was obsessed with him. Until... One shot, see if you like :) Drastoria May be cliched, but I like it


**I'm on a oneshot kick! Huzzah! This is DracoxAstoria, but as I don't know much about Astoria, that bit is left up to my creative license! Onward ho!**

_Third Year_

'How can you stand living with her?' Grumbled Draco, stabbing his eggs with his fork angrily. Daphne Greengrass sat to his left, braiding her long hair, dark brown at the roots faded to golden.

She rolled her eyes. 'Astoria's not that bad, when she isn't singing. Or obsessing over your looks. Or breathing. Or obsessing over your clothes.'

Draco scowled. 'I mean, I know that Malfoy men are good looking, but this is too much...'

'Finished!' Daphne said, showing Draco her perfect fishtail braid down her back.

Pansy sat down next to Goyle. 'That's terrible,' she sniffed. 'My house elf does my hair, but I guess the Greengrass family is too poor for one.'

It was hard being friends with two girls who hated each other.

Daphne opened her mouth to say something, and Draco left the table.

_Fifth Year_

'Hi Draco! Are you studying for the OWLs? Daphne says they're hard. Do you need help with anything...?' Astoria's sentence faded as Draco gave her a death glare.

Then, his expression relaxed, his eyes became sincere and open, his lips gave a faint smile. 'Want to kiss, then?'

Astoria gave a squeal of joy and, arms outstretched, began to hug him as Pansy came up to him, pushed Astoria out of the way, and sat on Draco' slap with a smirk.

As they snogged each other into oblivion, Astoria left the common room crying.

_Sixth Year_

There was so much stress this year...what was he going to do? He as overwhelmed, overwhelmed and scared. His friends kept their distance from him, believing that he needed to be alone

His enemies kept their distance, too, out of fear.

'Merlin, what am I going to do?' He murmured to himself.

The common room was deserted, filling itself with loud silence. A tear fell down his cheek and he wiped it a way angrily.

'Hi, Draco.' Someone's timid voice wafted through the door. 'Would you do me a favor? It's very important.'

He gave no answer.

'Who was King Ragnuk the first?'

He groaned. 'If this is some specky first year looking to complete their homework, go ask Hermione Granger.'

The voice giggled. 'Thats funny, though whoever asks a Mudblood for something must be desperate.' Draco chuckled. 'Who is this?' He asked.

'Astoria Greengrass. Don't worry, I won't jump on you in my birthday suit like I did last year. And I don't have ayn love potion on me like I did in second year. I'm dating now. Blaise. Not you.'

Draco gave a nod of assent. 'Sure. As long as you have a man, you can sit by me. The minute you try to kiss me, however, you have to go away.'

Astoria smiled. 'Remember when I was annoying?' She asked him, sitting down on the couch next to him. Her hair was much like her sister's, though her Slytherin green eyes were unique.

'you still are annoying, you just hide it more.' Draco dead panned. Astoria slapped him hard while giggling like crazy. She was probably the only Slytherin who was a generally happy character.

Astoria stopped smiling as Draco began to frown. 'Wait...you're dating Blaise, right? He's two years older than you! That's not right! Find a younger man, Astoria!' This was wrong, almost pedophilic.

She shrugged. Her eyes glowed and her rosebud lips curled up into a smile again. She was so pretty...and funny, too...and her quietness was refreshing from Pansy's loud chatter.

What was happening? Draco thought. She was just his friends sister, nobody else. His friends YOUNGER sister.

But...what, then?

Astoria put her hand on Draco's shoulder. 'Guess what?' she asked. 'I lied.'

'For a liar, you sure are beautiful,' Draco murmured. The expression on her face morphed into pure bliss as Draco leaned in, slowly...

'Nope, sorry. I don't kiss until the second date. Ethical rule.' Astoria pushed him away gently. The world was so cruel!

'Then Hogsmeade, Zonkos, on the fourteenth on February.' Draco begged.

She took his hand in her smaller one. 'Sure.'

_A Year After The War_

But they only had one date, Draco remembered. He turned over a galleon in his hand without thinking. 364 1/4 days after The War and people still didn't trust him. His friends were his friends, but...they weren't Astoria.

He walked over to his bedside table, which was carved with dragons in mahogany wood, and picked up the last letter she ever wrote to him, a month before the War.

She and Daphne, fleeing the country. Never to see him again. 'Astoria, where are you?' He muttered to himself.

He traced his finger over the last two words ; Love, Astoria

The door knocked.'Come in,' he called.

Its his father, looking years younger, his regal bearing regained. 'It's the Ministry. They owled. Something about the Greengrass family- said that one of the girls wanted to see you.'

Today, of all days?! Just the day he was remembering her the most!...but...maybe...she had fallen in love with someone else. Maybe she wasn't interested in him anymore. Maybe it wasn't Astoria who wanted to see him, but Daphne.

'Go,' his father urged. 'Go.'

Full of apprehension, Draco apparated to the Ministry and found wherever they wanted him to be. Mrs. Greengrass, with once blonde gray hair, wearing a deep blue set of robes, hugged him strongly.

Draco was still processing the entire thing.

Mr. Greengrass shook his hand firmly, with unshod tears in his eyeS. 'It's nice to see you, young Malfoy.'

Draco replied 'And you, Master Greengrass.'

He craned his neck over the mans shoulder. Daphne stood there, looking more mature and older than her age. She waved at him and gave a small smile.

And next to her...Astoria. With blonde/brown hair down her waist, and glowing green eyes full of happiness.

She ran towards him, pushing her father away.

'I know we've only been on one date, but this was long needed.' She gasped with euphoria.

Before Draco could say anything, their lips had met in the sweetest, longest kiss Draco had ever had in his life.

Atleast, before Daphne shouted 'Get a room, you two!'


End file.
